


Reckoning

by Personaddict07



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bromance, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Duty, F/M, Family, Honor, Magic, Mild Love Triangle, Past Relationship(s), Politics, Timeline convergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personaddict07/pseuds/Personaddict07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innocence has been shattered, Strength is drained and Endurance will be tested. Move forward and never look back. Face the reckoning, Warden. AU where the Queen and the Warden knew each other before the fifth Blight. [M!Cousland x Anora, mild M!Cousland x Morrigan] (Rating may change depending on progress.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**-Reckoning-**

**9:30 Dragon**

**Chapter One**

-Denerim-

" _The heart and soul of Ferelden. It was the city of King Calenhad, the birthplace of Andraste. As stubborn as a mabari, and as good to have on your side."_

-Arl Eamon

* * *

 

The smell of toasting bread assaulted my nose as we trudged through the capital's rather dense market. A couple of vendors tried to peddle me some goods but were effectively discouraged by a few threatening glares. As dense as the market square was, it was noticeably less packed than it would have been on a normal day. The blight hadn't reached Denerim yet, but the darkspawn threat loomed overhead and the fear and anxiety could be felt even in the midst of a noisy crowd. The populace knew that it was only a matter of time until the darkspawn came. Loghain's reassurances were becoming less and less convincing as time passed.

"So this is it, huh?" Alistair's armor clunked as he walked beside me. "We're finally in Denerim. Once Arl Eamon deposes of Loghain, we'll finally be able to focus on the real threat."

I nodded. "That's the plan." I momentarily stopped as a running child crossed my path. "Although no plan ever survives contact with the enemy." I muttered.

"Have faith, Warden." Wynne chuckled. "We have faced werewolves, ancient curses, golems, broodmothers, abominations, demons, blood mages, and who knows what else yet we still lived to tell the tale."

"You forgot darkspawn." Alistair laughed and shook his head. "Out of everything we've fought, how could you forget darkspawn?"

"We fight so many of them on a daily basis, that they seem almost forgettable." Zevran quipped. "Almost."

I smirked and laughed along with my companions as we marched to Arl Eamon's estate. However, I had the feeling that inside this comfortable, guarded and walled city lied our greatest test.

-Arl Eamon's estate-

Once we arrived at the estate, my companions scattered and perched themselves in comfortable spots. Only Alistair and I remained at the main hall with Arl Eamon.

"I cannot stress the importance of defeating Loghain here, Warden." The arl paced across the room, completely ignoring the fidgeting Alistair at my side. "If we defeat Loghain here, in _his_ city, the rest of the nation will follow us."

"You would call Denerim Loghain's city?" I frowned. The capital of Ferelden was and should only be the city of the reigning monarch.

"I would." He answered. "As regent, Loghain controls the Ferelden army; his influence is great." He hammered his right fist into his left palm as if remembering something. "By calling the Landsmeet, I've struck the first blow. The advantage, for the moment, is ours and he will have little choice but to show himself. To oppose us directly."

"And he's coming right?" Alistair asked, anger clear on his features.

"I don't doubt it." I muttered as I crossed my arms. True enough, only a few minutes later, Loghain arrived with a female knight at his side.

And Howe.

Loghain and the female knight marched over to us, righteous anger in their eyes. I didn't bother to look at Howe's eyes since I had no intention of learning or understanding the depths of his depravity. I did my best to ignore the snake and focused instead on the "Hero" of River Dane.

"Loghain. This is an honor… that the regent would find time to greet me personally." Arl Eamon started diplomatically.

"How could I not welcome a man so important as to call every noble away from his estate while a Blight ravages Ferelden?" Apparently, Loghain wasn't in the mood for diplomacy.

"Oh so, _now_ you deem the Blight worth your attention?" I uncrossed my arms and glared at him. "Didn't seem like it."

Loghain glared at me and started to open his mouth but seemed to think better of it and narrowed his eyes at me instead. "You…" He chuckled bitterly. "You should learn to curb your tongue, boy. This is my city and it's no safe place to speak _treason_."

_Treason, my ass. You left King Cailan to die at Ostagar, hypocrite._

"The Blight is what I'm here for, Loghain. With Cailan dead, Ferelden must have a king to lead it against the darkspawn." Arl Eamon pointed out.

"Ferelden _has_ a strong leader. It's Queen." Loghain was adamant. "And I lead her armies."

"You lead her armies against what?" Alistair angrily argued. "Against the Bannorn?"

"The _royal bastard_ speaks!" Loghain chortled. "And here I thought you only let others speak for you." He snorted. "I had hoped to talk you out of this rash course, Eamon. Our people are frightened, our king is dead and our land is under siege! We must be united now in order to endure this crisis but you divide Ferelden and hamper our efforts against the Blight all for your selfish ambitions to the throne!"

"You're the one dividing Ferelden, Loghain!" I had enough of his hypocrisy. "What efforts can there be to defeat the Blight when you outlaw Grey Wardens?!"

"Silence, churl." The female knight warned me aggressively. "You are speaking to the hero of River Dane."

Howe chuckled. "I don't think they plan to surrender, my lord." The snake had a mocking grin on his face. It took all the willpower I had to restrain myself from severing his head from his shoulders right then and there

"Enough!" Loghain glared at each of us in turn. "We will settle this at the Landsmeet." He stormed off towards the exit, his two lackeys following beside him.

Once they were gone, I let out a breath that I wasn't aware I'd been holding. "Maker's breath." I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair.

Arl Eamon chuckled. "That was definitely bracing."

"I'll say." Alistair muttered.

The gravity of the situation left us all speechless for a while. "The two of you should go and rest." Arl Eamon sighed. "We can discuss any strategies to be had after dinner."

Later that evening, I found myself staring at the room I was assigned to. It was far larger than any of my other companions had, and definitely meant for more than one person. The room was familiar, warm and inviting. Yet the thought of sleeping on the soft bed filled me with dread. It was familiar… yet it seemed so alien.

I sat gingerly on one of the bed's corners and stared at the wall. My things were all placed by the wall opposite the door, still lying unpacked.

_I'm being ridiculous. It's just a bed. Just a bed. Just a bed…_

I rubbed my clammy hands together and let out a deep breath. My fidgeting was interrupted by a loud knock from the door.

"The Arl has asked me to fetch you, m'lord." One of Arl Eamon's elf servants said once I had opened the door. "He says he has urgent news."

I nodded and thanked the elf. "I can't believe I'm thankful for bad news…" I muttered and sighed.

The arl was there with an unfamiliar elf once I had arrived at his study. The elf was female and was dressed rather well for one… too well in fact. She squirmed under my suspicious glare.

"Who is this?" I turned to Arl Eamon.

"Warden, this is-" The arl started to say.

"I am Erlina. The Queen's handmaiden." The elf interrupted, surprising me with the speed at which she regained her composure. I also noticed that she had an Orlesian accent... rather odd for the Queen of Ferelden's handmaiden considering the history between the two nations.

Arl Eamon chuckled. "I suppose she would prefer to speak for herself. In any case, Erlina has informed me that…" He turned to her with disbelief in his eyes. "Queen Anora has been captured?"

I raised my eyebrows. _The Queen… who and why…?_

Erlina nodded and quickly explained the situation. "The Queen fears for her life, Warden. I barely escaped Howe's guards."

_Howe. Again._

"Does Loghain know about this?" Arl Eamon asked as he calculated all possible situations.

"I-I do not think so, m'lord." Erlina pondered. "The regent may have participated in Howe's deeds in the past but I do not think he would be so heartless as to kill his own daughter." The Orlesian elf shook her head. "However, I heard Howe say that the Queen would be a greater ally dead than alive. Especially if her death could be blamed on Arl Eamon."

"That could be problematic." Arl Eamon agreed. "That bastard."

"This is all very convenient, Erlina." I narrowed my eyes at her. "That the Queen's handmaiden would overhear something like that?"

My statement made Erlina quite frantic. Whether she feared for her life or that I wouldn't agree to rescue the Queen… I didn't know. "Loghain is a subtle man. But Rendon Howe? He is privy to all the secrets and is not so subtle." She tried to reason with me. "The regent would not answer my lady's questions so she went to Howe, a visit from the Queen to the new arl of Denerim is only a matter of courtesy, no? She went to Howe and demanded answers." She shook her head. "It did not go so well. Please, Warden. Help her."

I closed my eyes in frustration. I didn't want to believe her. "This could be a trap." I lamely offered.

"Then I am afraid that we are already caught in this trap." Arl Eamon sighed. "If we do not act, Howe's men could kill Anora and lay the blame at my feet." He paused. "We have no choice, Warden."

"No… we don't." I sighed in response. "Fine."

**Author's Note:** Reckoning is my first try in writing for the Dragon Age series although I have been lurking here a lot. My story was inspired by Isabeau of Greenlea's "Corin" and DragonHunter88's "Warrior", both extremely good stories focusing on character development. I only hope to be able to do the same with "Reckoning." Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter Two

**-RECKONING-**

**Chapter Two**

**9:15 Dragon**

" _Look, Fergus!" I tugged my older brother's sleeve. "It's the Hero of River Dane!" Fergus and I were peeking through the doorway of Highever's Great Hall._

" _Quiet, brother. Father'll hear us!" Fergus shushed me._

_Our father, Bryce Cousland was shaking the hand of a man in massive silver armor. "Loghain!" He said. "It's been some time since we've last seen each other."_

" _Indeed it has, Bryce." The man answered back. A young girl with blonde hair was beside him and she was so close that it looked like she was hiding from Father._

" _Father knows him!" Fergus excitedly whispered to me. "What do you think he's doing here?"_

" _I don't know!" I whispered back. "You think we'll be able to watch him do… uh, something? Like spar with some of father's men?"_

_Fergus chuckled and crouched. I suspected that his legs were getting tired. "That'll be cool."_

_Father and the Hero of River Dane were still talking inside the Great Hall when I heard the tapping of feet behind us. I looked back, thinking that it was some adult that was going to tell on us._

_But it was worse. It was my mabari pup, Zephyr._

_Zephyr was running towards us, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. "No, Zephyr. No!" I tried to motion with my hands but the dog wasn't stopping._

" _Stop that squirming, brother." Fergus scolded me, all of his attention reserved for Father and Loghain._

_I could only push outward in the futile attempt to stop Zephyr, but the Great Hall doors opened with a bang as the dog barrelled onto Fergus and me. A moment of silence save for Zephyr's barking ensued as Fergus and I lay on the ground with my mabari on top of us._

_Father was the first to speak. "Eavesdropping? Oh the trouble you boys get into." He chuckled._

_I groaned as we stood up and dusted ourselves off. "Uh…" I fidgeted and looked down as Father walked over to us._

" _These are your children, Bryce?" Loghain asked._

" _Indeed they are." Father chuckled again. "This is Fergus, my eldest. And Aedan, my youngest." He said while ruffling the hair of said son. "Now boys, why don't you tell me why you're up this late? Shouldn't both of you be in bed?"_

" _I'm fifteen, father!" Fergus protested. "I don't need a curfew."_

" _Besides, it's not that late. We ate dinner just a few hours ago." I jumped in._

_Father rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Maker's breath."_

" _If they want to listen so badly that they'd eavesdrop, why not let them stay?" Loghain asked. Fergus and I immediately perked up at hearing so. "At least my daughter will have some company."_

* * *

**9:30 Dragon**

**-Arl of Denerim's estate-**

Traveling through the estate was a slow process since we had to pretend to be a normal guard patrol. The other guards and servants seemed to ignore us for the most part thanks to the disguises that Erlina provided us with.

"It would be far easier to kill all of them than doing all of… this." Morrigan complained, obviously uncomfortable with the guard disguise she was wearing.

"I would prefer not doing that." I said as we rounded a corner without any guards. "We need all the help we can get for fighting the Archdemon."

"And here I thought we were doing this to avoid unnecessary bloodshed." Alistair remarked. "Must be a Tuesday."

"In here." Erlina led us to a hallway with a single door at the end. "Your Majesty? I've brought the Warden." She whispered as she knocked on door.

"Warden?" came the Queen's muffled but relieved reply through the door. "Thank the maker you're here."

"Right." I bluntly stated. "But how do I know that you're really the Queen?"

A moment of silence passed.

"Just how am I supposed to answer that?" She asked, annoyed by my question. "Am I supposed to shove my crown under the door?"

 _That's her alright._ I scoffed and shook my head. "So, unlock the door Erlina. And let's get going. "

"Do you not see the magical field?" Morrigan interrupted. "You can't just "unlock" the door. 'Tis not so simple."

"So make it simple. Do something about it." I said exasperatedly. _This place was making me quite cranky…_

"Do not speak to me in that tone, Warden." She warned as she glared at me.

"Alright, alright." Alistair interrupted as I opened my mouth to retort. "I don't think this is really the time for that, you two."

"Are you done?" The Queen sighed. "In any case, your friend is right. The door is protected by a magical barrier of some sort. I think it can only be undone by the mage that put it here. Howe's mage." She paused. "Who is most likely with Arl Howe."

"Howe?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes… Howe."

"Some good news, finally." I grinned maliciously. "Stay here Erlina. We'll be back as soon as we take care of Howe."

The elf nodded and told us that Howe was most likely in the dungeons. My companions and I made our way to the dungeons as we avoided the other guards.

"Are we sure that that was really the Queen?" Sten spoke for the first time since we left Arl Eamon's estate.

I nodded. "Only the real Queen would answer like that. An impostor would most likely plead and beg."

"What if this is a really good impostor?" Alistair pondered.

"Then we do what we have to. Improvise." I shrugged. We stopped before a wooden door that looked thicker and stronger than the other doors in the estate.

"Hey!" A lone guard called out to us. Suddenly, two hands reached out from a nearby cell, grabbed the guard and expertly snapped his neck. The guard fell and was dragged inside the dark cell.

My companions and I looked at each other warily and readied our weapons. A rough, long haired man stepped out of cell, dressed in the dead guards clothes. "I thank you for creating a distraction, stranger. I've been waiting days for the opportunity."

The man's smiling face did not comfort me. "Who are you?" I asked, still holding my weapon out.

"Hold on. I think he's one of us. He was… he was at my Joining." Alistair held me back. "Jader? Montsimmard?"

"Alistair? Is that you?" The man smiled, then turned to me. "My name is Riordan, serah. A Grey Warden from Orlais."

"A Grey Warden?" I sheathed Starfang, my greatsword, and decided that the man wasn't a threat. "There are more of us in Ferelden?" A mixture of desperation and hope crept into my voice.

Riordan shook his head. "We had over two hundred Wardens and twelve divisions of cavalry from Orlais. But the first time we heard of Loghain's edict was when we were turned back from the border." He paused. "Then the rumors came out that the Wardens were being blamed for the King's murder. I was sent here to assess the situation."

"Why?" I asked. "And how on earth did you end up in a cell?"

"I am a native Fereldan. Born and bred in Highever." He was amused. "I was a fool to think that Loghain didn't know who I was… he drugged me during a meeting and I woke up in here."

"Uh, now that you're free… can't you send word to the Wardens at the border?" Alistair asked.

"I wish I could." Riordan sighed. "But the Wardens would refuse to risk themselves while Ferelden is engulfed in a civil war." He shook his head sadly. "If Ferelden is too foolish to save itself, then they would be more prepared once the Blight reaches them."

"Once Ferelden has been erased from the map, you mean?" I angrily pointed out.

Riordan smiled sadly, making me feel bad about my outburst. He was a Fereldan too. "What is it you're doing here? If I may ask."

"We're trying to end this civil war so Ferelden can focus it's armies on the Archdemon. Not each other." I bitterly remarked. "You should go to Arl Eamon's estate, Riordan. I'm sure he'd be willing to help you."

"Of course." He bowed. "I shan't keep you." He left in the direction we came in.

Once Riordan was gone, we focused our attention on the heavy door before us. Alistair pushed forward and the door opened with a slight creaking noise.

"Hold it!" A guard stopped us as we stepped through the door. This guard wore a different version of armor from the usual guards on patrol and by extension, a different version from the disguises we were wearing. "What're you lot doin' here?"

_Different armor, which must meant that this guard isn't an ordinary guard. Howe's personal men._

"Sending you to the Maker." I deadpanned as I swung the greatsword on my back. The guard's eyes widened as Starfang ripped through his armor. Blood came out of his mouth as I pulled the sword out of him.

"So much for getting help against the Archdemon." Alistair stared at the dead guard.

"We don't need these men and women. These are Howe's personal guards, they're the ones he uses for torturing innocents and slaughtering families." I kicked the body in disgust. "Remove the disguises. We won't be needing them.

* * *

The state of Howe's dungeon only reinforced my suspicions regarding the limits of his depravity. Drops and streaks of blood littered some of the hallways and the smell of rotting flesh permeated through the area.I've seen a lot of dead bodies killed in all sorts of ways, some of them dead by my hand. But I couldn't fathom Howe. I couldn't understand why he would do such a thing or what kind of justification he has for all the blood on his hands. His men were just as depraved as he was, they had no remorse as they threw themselves at us. No qualms about killing the innocent.

"This is disgusting." Morrigan remarked crossly.

"I think that was the last one." Sten gruffly said as he decapitated a lone guard.

I sighed and rubbed my gauntlets against my helmet. "Let's check if there are any survivors in this… torture chamber."

The first one we encountered was half dressed man kneeling on the floor. "Maker, have mercy on your humble servant." He begged.

He stood as he saw us. "Who-who are you? I don't know you." The poor man was in a half mad state.

"It's alright. We're not here to hurt you, serah." I tried to soothe him. I didn't know how "soothing" I looked like since we were all covered in blood and dirt.

"Aedan." Alistair turned to me, pity in his eyes. "I've seen cases like this before. I think he's suffering from lyrium withdrawal."

"So _this_ is what the Chantry does to its own military?" Morrigan snorted in disgust. Surprisingly, I didn't detect a hint of amusement in her voice.

The Templar continued weeping as we stood there. I sighed and started to open the door. "No!" The Templar yelled, making me release the door immediately. "No no no." he cried as he held the cell bars.

"We're going to take you some place safe."

"No. No. Nowhere is safe. Alfstanna…" He sobbed some more. "Alfie… sister."

It hit me then as to why he looked somewhat familiar to me. "Irminric…" Irminric Eremon was to be the heir to the Bann of Waking Sea but he renounced his claim when he joined the Templar Order. To be reduced to a mumbling addict suffering from withdrawal… I sighed and knelt beside his cell. "What do you want me to tell Bann Alfstanna, Irminric?"

"Give her… give her this ring." He placed an old but fine ring in my hand. It had a gold band engraved with sea-like patterns and was decorated with a sapphire stone. The Signet Ring of the Waking Sea. I nodded and put the ring in my pocket. "You have my word." I promised but he already retreated deeper into his cell.

The next occupied cell had an elf inside who confessed to participating in riots. I opened the door for him, knowing that suffering in Howe's dungeon must have shocked him into submission already.

"You can't do this to me!" came a voice from another occupied cell. Against my better judgment we went to take a look. "I'm the rightful arl of Denerim!" The smell of urine and sweat irritated my nostrils.

"Vaughan." I scowled.

"You! Whoever you are." The scumbag brightened up. He probably thought I was going to release him. "Release me from this cage! I-I can give you anything you want!"

"Oh?" I crossed my arms. It was no secret that Arl Urien's son was a sadistic maniac who liked to rape girls from the Alienage. "Maybe not." I turned to leave.

"W-wait!" Kendall yelled at the top of his lungs. "Who do you think you are?! Bastard! I'll have you flayed!"

"Shut up, Kendalls." I said, my helmet somewhat making my voice sound deeper. "Be happy I don't gut you right where you stand."

We heard more pleading coming from another room. _Just how many people does Howe have in here?_

The adjacent room turned out to be a torture room, great machines made with dark intentions and covered with even darker blood filled the room. There was a man covered with various gashed throughout his body. He was tied to one of the torture machines and was ordering us to let him go

_Another spoiled noble? Although considering his state… I don't really blame him for being very irritable._

"Did my father think it was funny to wait this long?" He yelled once he was free. "Was this supposed to teach me a lesson?"

I offered him a hand to help him stand up, the blood on my gauntlets staining his arm dark red. "Don't talk to us in that manner, boy." I warned him, but not as gruff as I would otherwise have been. "We aren't your father's soldiers."

His eyes widened as he realized his mistake. "I-I'm sorry. So, my father doesn't know I'm here? He doesn't know the true colors of the snake that he has allied with?"

"Just… who are you and who's your father?"

"I am Oswyn. The son of Bann Sighard of Dragon's Peak." He then revealed to us that one of his friends was at Ostagar. His friend survived and told him that his entire unit was told to leave _before_ the King was overwhelmed by darkspawn. After revealing this information, his friend went missing. "I tried to look for him. But when I accepted a drink from a stranger… I woke up in here."

"Maker's Breath." Alistair raised his eyebrows. "Could we use that information?"

I nodded and gave Oswyn some healing potions that we could spare. "If you think you can make it, you should get back to your father."

"I will, serah." He accepted the potions gratefully. Then he looked at me. "You would ask nothing in exchange for saving me?" He seemed quite bewildered.

"It would serve no purpose." Sten pointed out.

"Well, I _would_ ask your father to speak out against Loghain, but I suppose that that's a given."

He nodded and thanked all of us.

"The lengths they would go through… just to make sure that they stay in power…" Alistair hissed angrily once Oswyn had left.

I looked around the torture room and wondered if Howe was always this power hungry. He was a friend to my family for a long time and fought against the Orlesians alongside many of the other nobles. What had happened to turn him into this madman?

"Aedan?" Morrigan snapped me out of my thoughts. She looked at me with worry in her eyes. I smiled at her, even though she couldn't see it with my helmet on.

"It doesn't matter what or who or why." I stepped out of the room and marched towards where Howe locked himself in. It was going to be his grave. "The only thing that matters is how."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The Howe fight will happen next chapter so stay tuned! I will also try my best to update this fic regularly. Once a week seems reasonable. Thank you **LordProtector95** and **none** for reviewing. I also thank my betas who helped me with the first and second chapter namely **Enchantm3nt, HuntressOftheLight** and **LostShadowSoul**. If you guys can't think of anything to say (but I would really appreciate it if you review…) then you can just follow/fav the story. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

**-RECKONING-**

**Chapter Three**

**9:13 Dragon**

" _Can you tell it again, Father?" A young boy pleaded the man sitting on the chair by the fireplace. I was in the Great Hall along with my brother and the man's children. We were sitting on the floor around him, savouring the heat coming from the fireplace since it was really cold anywhere else. Mum says it's because of the winter. She says Ferelden is already a cold nation and because Highever's located in the north and near the Waking Sea, our winter storms were really harsh._

_The man laughed and picked his son up onto his lap. "Haven't you heard the story a hundred times already, Thomas?"_

" _Yeah." He replied. "But maybe they haven't." He smiled and pointed at Fergus and me_

" _What story is this?" Fergus asked irritably. Mum said he was going through his 'rebellious teenage phase'. I almost never saw Fergus smile anymore._

" _I'd like ta hear a story…" I smiled at the man. It kind of felt weird though because some of my teeth fell out recently. "Does it have griffons in it?"_

" _You're like a six-year old, Aedan." Fergus sighed. "Oh, wait. You are a six-year old."_

" _Don't be mean, Fergus!" I pouted._

" _Your father did say that the two of you were a handful." The man laughed again. "I see he wasn't kidding." He smiled when we quieted down. "And no, this story doesn't have griffons in it. It's not about the Grey Wardens."_

" _It's about how Ferelden took back its lands from the Orlesian overlords. About how we fought for Ferelden's independence!"_

" _The one with the Hero of River Dane?" Fergus eagerly asked._

_The man paused and sighed. "Yes. The one with the Hero of River Dane. "_

_He told us then about how they fought against the invaders and threw them out of Ferelden. All of us listened really well, even Nathaniel and Fergus. But by the middle of the story, I saw that Thomas was already asleep, Delilah and I were fighting to stay awake, but the older boys, Nathaniel and my brother, were still listening intently. Noticing this, the man stopped telling us his story._

" _Sleepy already? Good… It's probably for the best that we don't finish this story." He smiled and picked Delilah up in his arms to join Thomas. "Come, Aedan. I'll take you to your room."_

_I stood up and rubbed my eyes. I followed the man through the hallways. "Sorry I can't pick you up." He told me. "As you can see, I've got my hands full." He chuckled._

" _Iss okay, Ser Howe." I held onto his coattails. "I can make it… M strong…"_

_He tucked Delilah and Thomas in the guest room beside mine. He then held my hand and opened the door to my room. "Yes, Aedan. You're strong. Just like your father." He picked me up and tucked me into bed._

" _Just like you and father… Ser… Howe." I mumbled before I fell asleep.  
_

* * *

**9:30 Dragon**

The door opened with a bang as I kicked it, somewhat startling those inside the room. Howe, his mages and guards stood before us, warily taking us in. "Howe." I greeted him darkly and took Starfang from my back. I lowered the greatsword enough that its tip grated against the stone floor. The sound, not unlike the one made when an executioner sharpens his axe, filled the room.

"Well, well." Howe clapped slowly. "Bryce Cousland's little boy, all grown up, and still trying to fit into daddy's armor." His men laughed nervously. "I never thought you'd be fool enough to turn up here. But…" He sneered. "I'd never thought you'd live either."

"And you won't leave this room alive, Howe." I snarled back at him, shaking with barely contained anger and anticipation.

Apparently, Howe didn't get the message that it wasn't a good idea to anger me any further. "Oh? Is this the part where I lament the monster I created?" He smiled. "Why don't I tell you about your mother? About how I made her kiss my feet?"

I roared and swung the greatsword in his direction. "Alistair, mages! Morrigan, guards! Sten, kill as many as you can and keep them off me." I ducked Howe's swing and punched his midsection with my left hand, making him step back a few feet. "Howe is mine."

The bastard laughed as he wiped blood from his mouth. "My, my Aedan. You're getting _strong_." He circled to my left, I followed suit and circled to my right. "Strong just like me and your father?" He launched himself at me, dagger and axe twirling as he aimed for my head and throat. Unfortunately for him, I spent many nights sparring with Zevran. Howe had nothing on an Antivan Crow.

I stepped back, avoiding his axe, and swung Starfang down. He barely caught it with his dagger and sidestepped quickly. A guard got between us, trying to defend himself from Sten's onslaught. I cut him down without a second thought. Suddenly, Howe was nowhere to be seen. I growled and looked for him when I suddenly felt a cold chill behind me.

I turned around as Howe yelled and fell to the ground, his feet encased in ice. Morrigan was a few feet away, all the guards around her dead. I nodded my thanks and she nodded back. The lack of noise told me that Alistair and Sten had taken care of all the others. I dropped Starfang and picked Howe up by the collar of his leather armor. He groaned and snarled as he tried to attack me with the dagger and axe he was still holding. I grabbed his wrists and held him tightly, making him yell in pain and drop his weapons. "Maker spit on you!" He thrashed against my grip.

I tightened my grip even further, my bloody gauntlets gripping into his flesh. "Why?" I growled at him. "Tell me why!"

He sneered, his blood staining his teeth dark red. "Is this s-still about your family?" He laughed. I released my grip on his right arm and punched him twice in the gut. "I asked you why."

"Y-your family squandered glory that was rightfully mine!" He gasped. "Orlesian trips, accepting gifts from old enemies; all while I sank in obscurity." I released my grip on his left arm and yelled as I punched him in the jaw. I removed my helmet, picked him up again and slammed him against the wall.

"That's it?" I snarled. "You did all of this? Slaughtered all of them… for glory? For your damned greed?!"

He coughed blood as he tried to speak. "T-there it is. Right there! That damned look in the eye that marked every Cousland success that held me back." He panted as he glared at me. "It was so easy for the Couslands. You had it all. The loving family, the unshakeable marriage, talented and successful sons, the adoration of your vassals…" He sneered. "Why? Didn't I do the same? Didn't I fight for Ferelden too? I deserved more… I deserved more!"

"You bastard." I glared at him. "My father was your friend!"

Howe laughed. "He was. He was the friend that had everything handed to him on a silver platter. And I was the friend that got the scraps." He snorted. "I am not a mabari."

"No." I agreed. "Mabari don't turn on their masters." I head-butted him and ran a gauntlet through my hair. I paced as he lay writhing on the floor, clutching his bloody nose.

"I tried!" He suddenly said. "I tried to ignore all of your successes and my pathetic failures. But I am not strong, Aedan." He scoffed and laughed bitterly.

"You tried?" It was my turn to laugh bitterly. "Really now?"

The man didn't answer for a while. "I was genuine in my offer to marry Delilah to you." He panted. Then scoffed after a while. "Probably for the best that your father declined."

I watched at him as he just lay there, broken. "You and your men killed everyone at Highever, Howe. Everyone." My blood started to boil again as I remembered the carnage at the castle. The bodies littering the halls and streets, the fires, the guards trying to save as much as they could, the servants who served us loyally for years, killed in a matter of minutes. I took in a shaky breath and clenched my fists.

I laid my armored boot on his chest and put some weight behind it. He tried to push my boot off, but was only crushing his fingers in the attempt. For the first time, I saw a tinge of fear in his eyes as he looked up at me. I crouched down and took the knife from my back pocket.

"Aedan." Alistair called out, worry in his eyes. _I must look like a monster to him…_ Morrigan had the same worry in her eyes, but I suspect she didn't care one bit about Howe. Only Sten had grudging approval in his features. "Sten." I motioned with my head. He nodded in understanding and ushered the others out the door.

"You know what, Howe?" I turned back to Howe. "It doesn't matter if you tried." I punched him in the gut again. "I did tell you that you won't be leaving this room alive."

"Bastard!" He coughed at me. "You can't kill me!"

I ignored him and plunged the knife into his left shoulder. "This is for all the guards who died defending Highever from your stupid greed." Then his right shoulder. "For Ser Gilmore, Mother Mallol and all our other staff." Howe yelled in pain and whimpered, he tried to push me off of him but I had no mercy to spare for this man. "For Nan. For Oriana. For my mother and my father." I plunged the knife into his gut and twisted. Howe was barely conscious at this point and was gurgling on his own blood. "And this…" I positioned the bloody knife over his throat. "This is for Oren." I whispered as I slashed his throat.

I leaned back and dropped the bloody knife, walked over to where Starfang was and strapped it to my back. I felt nothing. I felt nothing but my shaking hand as I picked my helmet up and walked out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I didn't expect to finish this chapter so quickly! I actually planned to make this chapter longer than it is, but I thought it would be best that I cut it here. Thanks to all reviewers, followers and the ones who faved this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**-RECKONING-**

**Chapter Four**

**9:30 Dragon**

We retraced our steps back to the dungeon entrance once I had joined my companions. The journey was made in silence. I didn't know if they were just giving me space, appalled at what I had done, or just plain tired and apathetic. Whatever the reason was, I was glad for the silence.

We remained uninterrupted as we made our way towards the Queen's "guest" room. It was probably for the best since I had all the bloodshed I could take that day. Erlina was relieved to see us and rapidly knocked on the Queen's door.

The door opened and Anora stepped out dressed in a similar disguise to the ones we had discarded. Our eyes met for a moment but she rapidly broke eye contact and examined my companions. "Aren't you too short for a guard?" I couldn't resist saying despite my mood.

She raised an eyebrow. "I am. But I'm hardly the most conspicuous one in sight." She smirked and pointed down at me. I looked down and remembered that I had the blood of Howe and his men on my hands. Literally.

"Right. Luckily, we didn't encounter any guards on the way here." I sighed and turned to face the others. "Let's hurry on back to the estate." We rushed down the hallway, marching in a single file. Me in front, Sten, Erlina and the Queen, Morrigan, then Alistair. We didn't get very far, however. The sounds of swords being unsheathed and bowstrings and being pulled back tended to give one pause. A huge group of Loghain's men, judging from the heraldry on their shields, barred our way out of the estate.

My hand gravitated towards the hilt of Starfang as Sten and Alistair rushed to either side of me. "Halt, Wardens!" The captain called out.

"Cauthrien." I scowled. _Why can't we catch a break for once?_

"You murdered a nobleman in his own home?" She stepped forward and glared at me. "Do you think yourself as above the law?"

"No one seemed to have a problem with it when Howe slaughtered my family!" I gritted my teeth and took a deep breath. _Losing your temper won't help anyone, Aedan._ "What are you here for, Cauthrien?" I warily asked.

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm here to arrest you for the murder of Arl Rendon Howe. Surrender now and you may be shown mercy."

I narrowed my eyes. "Mercy, huh?" I muttered then looked at my companions for support. Sten and Alistair were waiting for my lead, ready to fight if need be, but Morrigan was glaring at me, promising retribution should I even dare surrender. I considered my options. _We could fight our way out of here, but there would be no guarantee that Anora would be able to flee once the fighting starts. There could also be more guards outside._ Anora met my eyes again for a moment. We both understood the consequences of either choice; breaking her cover was out of the question. It was either fight or surrender.

I turned back to Cauthrien. The choice to make was obvious, although it still filled me with slight dread. "And my companions?"

Loghain's second hesitated for a moment. "I have orders only for the Grey Wardens. The others are free to go."

"Then I surrender."

"What are you doing?" Morrigan turned to me. "We've faced worse than this!"

I smiled slightly. "Killing them only proves their point, Morrigan."

"So you surrender just to _prove them wrong_?" She threw her hands up in the air, making the soldiers skittish. "'Tis stupid, Warden."

"You know, for once I agree with her." Alistair remarked. "Cauthrien _is_ the only thing standing between us and freedom." He said seriously.

I held up a hand in a placating gesture to Cauthrien and slowly removed Starfang from my back and plunged it to the ground with the other. "I think there has been enough death for a day." I grimly said as I removed my helmet and hung it on Starfang's handle.

Morrigan snarled at my unwillingness to fight back and raised her hands to cast a spell. The soldiers raised their bows and shields. "Stop!" Sten grabbed her wrist, disrupting her spell. "He has made his decision."

"Let me go, Qunari!" She tried to wrench her arm from Sten's grip but he was too strong.

I held out my hands for Cauthrien to shackle while she threw wary glances at Morrigan. "It'll be fine." I said, trying to convince Morrigan. Although maybe I was trying to convince myself too. Alistair gave up and soon held his hands out as well.

"Go." I ordered and watched as Erlina, Anora, Sten and Morrigan reluctantly left the estate. I didn't actually know whether Cauthrien would keep her word or that there weren't more guards outside but I had done my part. I could only hope.

"Aedan Cousland and Alistair… Theirin, both of the Grey Wardens, you are charged with the murder of Rendon Howe, treason against Regent Loghain and your order's betrayal of King Cailan." Ser Cauthrien formally announced the charges against us although I could swear I heard a tinge of doubt in her voice and a semblance of pity in her eyes.

* * *

_The fool!_

Morrigan glared at Sten's back while they walked back to the estate. "We could have fought our way out of there." She fumed.

Sten glanced over his shoulder and looked down at her. "It is done. Kadan has made his decision. Whining fixes nothing."

"I am not whining!" She protested. "We could have fought our way out of there, despite the fool's insistence to surrender." Morrigan faced the Queen walking beside them. "Well, maybe not all of us."

"I beg your pardon?" Anora returned her glare with equal intensity. "While I could have fought my way out of there just as easily as you, it would have been for nothing. My father would have sent more troops once he realized Ser Cauthrien's absence and her death would have resulted in more leverage against Arl Eamon for the Landsmeet… If he didn't decide to march those troops against Arl Eamon himself. Consequences be damned." She paused. "Aedan knew fighting would only result in more complications and made his decision."

Morrigan opened her mouth to retort that she didn't care one bit about politics but she realized that something was _off_. "Aedan?" She warily asked.

The blonde turned to her in confusion. "Yes… The Warden. His name is Aedan, correct?"

"Yes. Although 'tis most unexpected that you would know such a thing." Morrigan narrowed her eyes. "Considering that none of us has mentioned his name in your company."

Morrigan barely noticed the Queen's eyes widen as she realized her mistake. Anora was good, but Morrigan had been around the Warden enough to catch such tells in people. "Is it?" Anora scoffed. "I make a point of knowing all potential allies. Or enemies." She added, peering pointedly at the witch through her visor.

Morrigan sneered. "And yet you ran straight into Howe's arms anyway?"

Anora scowled. "That… was an unfortunate miscalculation on my part."

"My lady, perhaps we should focus on getting to Arl Eamon's estate?" Erlina piped up. "It is not far now."

"As entertaining as this discussion is, I agree with the elf." Sten dryly remarked as he pushed his way through the crowds, leading the way back to the estate.

* * *

- **Arl of Redcliffe's Estate-**

Eamon stood in the main hall waiting with the Warden's other friends. Having paced as he eagerly awaited news from the Warden and his companions, he was surprised to find only Sten, Morrigan, Erlina and a female guard running up to him.

"Eamon!" The female guard called out. "We have a problem."

"Queen Anora? Is that you?" The arl crossed his arms and frowned as he looked over the group. "Why isn't Alistair and the Warden with you? Where are they?"

"They have been captured by this Ser Cauthrien." Morrigan said, irritated. "The fools surrendered in order to let… _us_ escape." She said, looking at the Queen pointedly.

Anora rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Never mind that. What we need to do is set him free." She paused for a moment. "Alistair too, of course." She added as an afterthought.

Eamon sighed and started to pace as he considered his options once again. "Where could they be? Ser Cauthrien could have taken them anywhere."

"I know where they are." Morrigan smugly interrupted. Everyone in the room turned to look at her. "The Warden is in possession of a ring that allows me to locate him."

"A… ring?" The Queen paused and narrowed her eyes. "And why haven't you mentioned this while you were blaming me for this fiasco?"

"Because," Morrigan fiddled with the ring's partner on her finger. "Actually getting to him is another matter." She stared intently at her ring. "He seems to be in a place that's heavily reinforced if the 'interference' I'm sensing is correct." She started to walk around the main hall, still staring at the ring. After a while, she stopped and pointed straight ahead. "There."

Everyone turned to look at what she was pointing at. "I was not aware that the Warden liked to hide in vases." Zevran remarked with a chuckle.

"Not the vase, Crow." Morrigan scowled. "But in that direction. 'Tis not as far as I had believed."

"By the Maker, they're in Fort Drakon." The arl of Redcliffe rubbed his temples and groaned.

"So we know where they are?" Oghren growled. "Then let's go and break 'em outta there!"

"I agree with the drunken dwarf." Shale rumbled.

"It is not as simple as that. Fort Drakon is a fortress older than Denerim itself." Eamon resumed his pacing. "You cannot just it attack head-on."

"Then how about infiltration?" Anora suggested as she turned to some of the Warden's companions. "Surely some of you are… well-versed in such things?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Aand cut! Sorry for the slight delay in posting this chapter! It proved kind of difficult to write down. Thanks to all who've reviewed/fav/followed this fic! I also thank everyone who gave me ideas for this chapter! ( **Enchantme3nt** and **HuntressoftheLight,** thanks guys!)

 **P.S. :** I will now post updates on my profile page for this fic. Just so you guys know I haven't stopped writing haha.


	5. Chapter 5

**-RECKONING-**

**Author's Note:** Word of warning here. I've decided to switch things around a little bit in terms of format and tense. After reading a few articles on the internet, I was pleased and surprised to discover that some of the techniques that I used in the previous chapters were better suited for something else called 'Deep PoV'. So, let's try it out shall we?

PRESENT TENSE AHEAD.

**Chapter Five**

**9:30 Dragon**

**-Fort Drakon-**

The shackles around my aching wrists clang as I try to move. I grit my teeth in reaction to the sudden sharp pain that emanates from my ribs. I groan and groggily open my eyes as I shift my weight to my feet. My cell and its immediate surroundings are dark, illuminated only by a few torches installed on the grim walls. A lone drakon guard stands in front of my cell, a torch installed on a wall behind him casts shadows on his face.

"You're awake." He says, his hands held loosely behind him.

"No shit." I narrow my eyes at him. Not that he could see it, of course.

The guard snorts. "Pretty cheeky for a prisoner, Warden." He walks over to a nearby table and picks up a thin steel rod. Probably the same steel rod that was used on me. He slowly walks back to the front of my cell and runs the rod over my cell's iron bars. I scowl at the noise.

"I wouldn't be so bold if I were you." He continues speaking. "Word has it that you stormed the Arl of Denerim's estate and murdered the arl himself." He pauses. Possibly to build up 'suspense' for his next statement.

"Well then let me clear that up for you." I interrupt. "I did do it. I killed Howe."

The guard's face was turned enough towards the light so that I see his eyes widen. "Then there's truly no hope for you. I don't know what killing the arl was supposed to do, but you've signed your own death warrant."

I roll my eyes. "You don't say?"

The guard sighs and shakes his head. "You better save up that humor and sarcasm of yours, Warden. Because the Regent is coming." He absently taps the steel rod twice against the bars and turns around, silently attentive.

A cough comes out of me and I hiss under my breath as my ribs scream in protest _._ Damn it. Maybe surrendering wasn't such a good idea. I could have fought my way out of there. I think. As if slaughtering Howe and a full castle of his guards weren't enough. But if I hadn't surrendered, I'd have doomed my friends to their deaths. The choice between death and captivity isn't very…

Damn it. I don't want to be stuck in this stupid cell and with this stupid guard, for the rest of my life. Oh wait, no. Just until the darkspawn come and kill us all. Loghain is mad if he thinks he can defeat the darkspawn by himself.

I sigh in frustration. Loghain.

Keys jingle against the cell bars as the guard opens the gate. I was still staring at the ground as two guards enter and stand against the walls. Feet enclosed in steel plate boots enter my field of vision. I look up into the face of a man I once thought was a hero, someone who once I wanted to be like, someone whose tales were going to be told for decades. Loghain.

He looks at me disapprovingly, like I had swung a sword too high or failed to block an incoming blow.

"To what do I owe this tremendous honor?" I manage.

He ignores me and continues to frown at me. As if _I_ was the one who had done something wrong. "Where is my daughter?" He growls.

Ah, so that's what he's here for. "I don't know." I shake my head. "She fled while your guards hauled us in. She could be anywhere."

Loghain scoffs and turns to the two guards. "Stand outside." He cocks his head towards the door, then turns back to me once the door had shut. He looks at me like I was a battle map, calculating and analysing. I give him a withering look. My entire body aches from the Drakon guards' machinations, I am hungry, dirty, angry and afraid. And most of the reasons why is standing in front of me, judging me as if he any right to.

"What do you hope to gain from this, Warden?" He crosses his arms. "Stop this ridiculous rebellion of yours. Hand me my daughter and control of the armies that you've gathered."

I look at him like he was out of his mind. Maybe he was. "And why would I do that?" I straighten as much as the shackles permit and lean against the wall. "Assuming, of course, that I even know where Anora is and that the dwarves, elves and the mages would even listen to you."

"You would do it because you don't have any choice!" Loghain points his index finger harshly at me. "You're in prison, Cousland! You don't have any bargaining power. I do." He points at himself. He grits his teeth and frowns, not pleased that he'd lost his temper. "You've lost." He says, once he regained his composure. "There's no need to let this drag on any longer. Tell me where my daughter is, or I'll send troops to the Redcliffe Estate. I will take down anyone in my way and I will spare no one."

I narrow my eyes at him. Threats, threats and more threats. I can see what a wonderful king/dictator Loghain would make.

"Don't even think about telling me that you don't know where she is." He interrupts me as I open my mouth to reply. "You must have had some plan. Not even you would be stupid enough to attack Howe's estate without a plan."

"Thank you so much, Loghain. That means the world to me."

Instead of flaring up again and punching me to a pulp as I expected, Loghain just sighs and gives me an odd look. "There was once a time when you wouldn't have thought of being insubordinate. When you and your brother hung on to my every word." He holds his hands behind his back and faces the bars of my cell.

Where on earth is he going with this? This is isn't really the best time to bring up the past. "And now you have me chained up in a cell, Darkspawn want to erase Ferelden off the map of Thedas, and this civil war that you've got brewing isn't exactly helping things!" I glare at his back.

"That is what the Wardens say." Loghain says without turning around. "That it's all my fault. That I left the King to die at Ostagar." He remains staring at my cell's surroundings and I begin to wonder just what he finds so fascinating about Fort Drakon. Surely, he spends most of his time here? Where else would he throw his political enemies? Then he turns around suddenly, surprising me. "If so, I ask you this." The odd look on his eyes are gone, replaced once again by anger and frustration. "If I did not give the order to retreat, who would have defended Ferelden from the Darkspawn, now that the armies at Ostagar are gone? Would you rather I order the men who were with me to waste their lives in a futile attempt to win the battle?"

I open my mouth to retort but nothing comes out. _Would you rather I order the men who were with me to waste their lives in a futile attempt to win the battle?_ Once, I had thought that if Loghain had only saved the King, then we wouldn't be in this mess. There would be the Darkspawn, but at least we don't have to deal with a Civil War. But there are just some battles that you can't just win.

I close my eyes and remember the carnage at Ostagar.

_Fires raged through the land, burning both monster and man. Screams of grown men and conscripted teenagers alike tormenting the skies. Ogres running amok, skewering both their allies and their enemies. The Tower of Ishal's floors slick with blood… and yet, with all of this death and rampant slaughter, there is still no sign of the Archdemon. No sign. If this is the Darkspawn's first wave, how on earth can we survive the rest?_

"Cailan was a fool. Just a boy, with the body of a man." Loghain spits out. He was standing only a few feet away from me. "He was more concerned with glory, how epic his story would be when it was told, rather than the practicalities of war. I tried to stop him, told him that the frontlines was no place for a King, especially an heirless one. But no, he was convinced that the Wardens would be enough to guarantee a victory over the Darkspawn."

"Alright. So, maybe the King's death was his own doing." I shake my head, not believing that Loghain convinced me of something. "But that doesn't mean you can just declare yourself King and send armies against anyone who dares to rebel against you. Those armies could have been used to save thousands of lives! Could have been used to save Lothering! And what of the Grey Wardens that you sent back? They could have helped!"

Loghain frowns again, looking disappointed. " _Orlesian_ Grey Wardens?" He scoffs. "All that talk of you Wardens not meddling in politics is rubbish. Allowing the Wardens to 'help' would be equivalent to giving Ferelden to them on a silver platter!" He sighs, rubs the bridge of his nose and starts walking away. The clanking of his boots the only sound, aside from my pained breaths, in the dank cell.

Just before he reaches the gate of my cell, he turns his head to one side. "I'm going to give you one chance, Warden. Tell me where my daughter is by tomorrow, or you'll have the blood of everyone in the Redcliffe Estate on your hands."

 **Author's Note (2):** I am so sorry for the long delay guys! I was… and still am, horribly busy with schoolwork and life. College is such a pain. Haha. Anyway, how was it? Tell me what you think! Just click the review button below, and tell me. And in any case, you're rendered speechless, you can always follow and favourite my story instead. Thanks for reading guys! Feedback is only one click away!


	6. Chapter Six

**-RECKONING-**

**Chapter Six**

**9:30 Dragon**

**-Fort Drakon-**

"I'm getting hungry." Alistair gives me a sheepish smile as he rests his head on his arms. He sits with his back against the cold, hard wall, absently counting its cracks. I was taken off my shackles a few hours after Loghain left and was thrown into Alistair's cell. His cleaner, brighter and fortunately, shackle-free cell. I don't really know why, but I'm grateful.

I sigh, pat my stomach and give him a sheepish smile of my own. "Yeah, me too." Although I doubt I can eat anything substantial after Loghain's visit. I stand up and stretch, taking inventory of my injuries. The pain in my ribs have faded, the wounds on my back have scabbed, but my muscles still feel a little sore and my headache refuses to go away.

"Are you okay?" Alistair scratches the back of his ear.

"I guess so. Why wouldn't I be?" I sit back down and give him what I hope was a confident smile.

"I heard Loghain came to visit you. What did he want?" He clenches his fists and gives me a look of worried concern.

I bite my lip and look outside our cell. After a moment of hesitation, I say, "He wanted me to give up the armies that we've gathered using the Warden treaties." I scoff. "If that was what he wanted, you'd think that he'd spare us some trouble and maybe not send assassins after us."

Alistair raises an eyebrow. "And that's it?"

I shrug, absently observing the few guards standing by the hallway. When will they leave? And just how long would it take for the next shift to replace them? If it all happens at the right moment…

"Aedan?"

"What?" I look back at Alistair, who was giving me a suspicious look. "Oh. Uh… well, he also wanted me to tell him where An- where his daughter was."

I frown as I remember the discussion _. "…Or you'll have the blood of everyone in the Redcliffe Estate on your hands."_ I tell Alistair about Loghain's threat.

"Do you?" Alistair asks with wide eyes, once I had finished. "Do you know where she is?"

I shake my head and close my eyes. "As I said, she could be anywhere. And if she's smart, she'd be on her way out of Ferelden."

"What? But we saved her!" Alistair whispers angrily. "She can't just leave us here!"

I smile inwardly at Alistair's naiveté. Naiveté that I, myself once possessed. "She's a politician, Alistair. The only things that matters to them are themselves."

A moment of defiance passes before he whispers, "You know, she's probably at Arl Eamon's estate."

Probably.

**-THIRD PERSON POV-**

"This is ridiculous." Morrigan sighs in exasperation and contempt. "How does one move in these things?" She asks, fiddling with the long sleeves of her Chantry sister uniform.

"These clothes are meant for prayer, Morrigan. Not for slaying people and monsters." Leliana laughs, earning her a glare from her companion. "Even you have to admit that this is kind of fun, though."

In exchange for asking the Maker to spare the guards at the gates horrible diseases (which were enumerated in detail for they would not let them pass), the guards let the 'Chantry sisters' pass through. They managed to reach a large square area with, for some unfathomable reason, ballistae raised up in the corners of the room. A few guards are standing about, idly chatting and doing their duties.

"We are not here for _fun_." Morrigan chastises, ignoring the guards looking at them appreciatively. "We are here to… to take care of a misplaced package."

Leliana fidgets. "Of course." She looks at the female guard standing by the doorway to the next room. "I think that's the captain. Maybe you should let me handle this one."

Morrigan smiles maliciously and puts her hand on Leliana's shoulder. "No. Let me."

**-AEDAN COUSLAND-**

We need to do this quickly. There's no telling how long the guards change their shifts. We managed to fool a guard stupid or crazy enough to actually go near our cell. He's now lying unconscious in our cell. Let's see how he likes waking up on the other side of the bars.

Alistair and I rapidly sift through the nearby chests, looking for our equipment. "Aedan! Over here!" Alistair says, waving me over. I jog in his direction and help him fix our bags as fast as we can. We haphazardly cram as much of our equipment as we can, save some shirts and breeches.

"Are you sure about this?" Alistair gulps and puts on his clothes.

"It's the best chance we've got, Alistair. We have to break ourselves out." I put on my own clothes. "You know what to do right?"

"We pretend to be guard recruits who've gotten lost inside the Fort." Alistair's eyebrows meet and he presses his lips together to form a line.

"Oh come on. It'll be fun." I tell him before he protests as I wiggle my shoulders a bit to balance the weight of the pack on my shoulders.

His furrowed eyebrows rise. " _Fun_?" He sighs. "I should've known that _this_ is what _you_ do for _fun._ "

We leave the room and explore as nonchalantly as we can. Everything on this level looks like a standard fort operation. There are a lot more torches here than in the dungeons below and most of the rooms look decent. Guards move quickly from post to post and say little to each other as they travel.

A guard starts eyeing us suspiciously. I turn to Alistair and ask, "What was _that_ supposed to mean?" not minding the guard. Maybe that will ease his suspicions. Usually, acting like you have the right to go around a place can work wonders. Usually.

Alistair blinks at me as if I've finally lost my mind.

"You know, what you said earlier. Why would I find this fun?" I try to elaborate and realize that I've somewhat burned myself. "Uh relatively speaking."

"Oh that," he smirks and starts waving his arms in circles around me. "You know, you have this sort of aura."

"Aura…?" I ask warily. Is he saying I'm good at subterfuge and deception?

Alistair nods, refusing to elaborate any further. "Also, you find the weirdest things fun. Like taking down dragons, _High_ Dragons. Or darkspawn legions, ogres included. Not to mention…"

As he tries to think up of more… odd things that I find fun, my eyebrows rise in horror. An image of the High Dragon we fought at the temple of Sacred Ashes comes into my mind. _Its gaping jaw filled with razor sharp teeth, its bloodcurdling roars rending the skies above, searing flames from its mouth heading towards us…_

"Are you serious? Those aren't -"

"WHAT ISN'T?" A voice in front of us booms. Instinct takes over and I suddenly do a soldier's salute, with my right fist over my heart. Alistair does the same only a second later. A tall and broad man stands in front of us with his hands on his hips. He has greying hair, a soldier's scars, and a guard captain's pin on his uniform.

"Nothing, sir!" I blurt out without thinking.

"GOOD!" He looks us over. "New recruits? About time you showed up! Where are your regulation swords?"

Alistair looks at me helplessly, unwittingly selling the green recruit act. The guard captain sighs and orders us to go to the armory to get outfitted in regulation swords and armor. He then orders two other guards to go along with us.

Judging from the somewhat nervous antics of the other two, they are also raw recruits. Once we were ready, Alistair and I hung back and let the two take the lead.

"Uncomfortable with the load, buddy?" One of the recruits, the taller one, asks me. He must have noticed me grimacing as the cold steel of the regulation armor touched the scars and recent wounds on my back. I shrug in reply. Let him make of that what he will.

The recruits give up on small talk with me after that and talk to Alistair instead, who does his best to accommodate them. Soon, the adrenaline from our stay in Drakon fades from my body and I get somewhat lethargic. I focus on the pain from my wounds to keep me awake.

_Would you rather I order the men who were with me to waste their lives in a futile attempt to win the battle?_

Loghain's words from last night come unbidden into my mind. Has he convinced me that his actions were right?

Or am I just agreeing because I would have done the same thing? Has he taught me so well that I still cling to the same ideas as he does even after all this? The thought chills me to the bone.

That I might have it in me to be so ruthless, to take part in the merciless calculus of war. Sacrifice a million here so that a billion can live over there, let an innocent child die so you can save five people, sacrifice a city to have enough time for a country's possible salvation, repudiate a country so an entire continent can prepare against the Blight…

King Cailan and the Grey Wardens… in order to have warriors to defend Ferelden.

I bite my lower lip and clench my fists. Can I really question what he's done when I find myself in grudging acceptance? I bite my lip harder in frustration. Damn it! We are not the same! I am-

A rap on my shoulder snaps me out of my thoughts. I blink at Alistair and he nods towards the Entrance Hall Doors. The doorman pulls a few levers and removes the large wooden block.

The broader recruit smiles at us and says, "Good thing I knew the password, huh?"

Password? What? I sigh and shake my head, clearing it from pointless drivel.

The door opens and reveals two Chantry sisters standing side by side. All of us on the other side of the door look at each other confusedly.

The doorman moves towards the Chantry sisters and says, "What are you sisters-"but he suddenly receives a thwack in the face by a heavy staff. The broader recruit tries to get his sword and receives the same treatment.

I have a hand on the regulation sword at my waist before I recognize the 'sisters'. I am unable to prevent the smile I have on my face... until I get hit on my head. Painfully.

"OW!" I cry out and grab the staff before Morrigan hits me again. I sense five armed guards at my back. "Okay, okay sister." I say before the situation gets any worse. "There's no need for this! We aren't demons!"

Alistair catches on quickly and says, "Templars do _that_ , buddy. I think the sisters got a little excited." He chuckles and sends a glare towards Leliana. A glare only the four of us can see.

"My apologies, brave guardsmen." Leliana gets the hint and slowly walks towards the guards. "My sister is going through a lot of hardship thanks to the Blight. As are we all."

"I… apologize." Morrigan says unconvincingly and I give her an exasperated smile. Even though I can't ask her to take acting lessons, I'm thoroughly happy that they risked so much to help us.

The guards, thoroughly confused, sheathe their swords and lower their shields. One of them even says, "Oh for Andraste's… I thought we were under attack!"

"By chantry sisters?" I laugh and rub my hurting head. "Pray to the Maker that it never happens. Because I don't think we'd survive it."

The rest of the guards shrug, laugh or mutter under their breaths as they return to their posts.

"Well." Alistair huffs. "Shall we take you back to the Chantry, sisters? I think you need an escort."

"What in the Golden City was that?" I sullenly ask Morrigan and Leliana as I remove my regulation helmet and rub my head.

" _That_ was an attempt to rescue you and Alistair from your stupid plans." Morrigan says just as sullenly.

" _My_ stupid plans?" I stop rubbing my head and glare at her. "And what exactly do you call assaulting Fort guardsmen with a staff? With only the two of you?"

Morrigan narrows her eyes at me and I warily glance at the staff on her back, not wishing to feel it upon me again. "We made it far enough did we not?" She says and continues walking. "It was a _stupid_ plan necessary to get your sorry selves out of Fort Drakon. Excuse us for not wasting time and thinking of a better way to rescue the both of you." She exclaims under her breath.

I realize that I am being an ungrateful ass and rub my neck sheepishly. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't-" I sigh. "Thank you. Both of you, for taking the risk."

"You would've done the same for us, Aedan." Leliana smiles at me and I feel a little better.

After a long moment of quiet walking, Morrigan says, "A risk that need not have been necessary if you weren't so…" She shrugs. I smile. I know that she's saying 'You're welcome' and 'I accept your apology' in her own way.

 **Author's Note:** Hi guys! Thanks for reading the chapter! Rest assured that Chapter 7 shall arrive soon (i already have most of it written) and also maybe Chapter 8. Reviews, suggestions and anything else are welcome! (But no trolling please. :P) Please also favourite/follow the story if you haven't yet. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

-RECKONING-

Chapter Seven – INTERIM -

9:15 Dragon

-AEDAN COUSLAND-

-Castle Cousland-

I yawn and slouch against my chair. Something that would certainly get me a scolding from Mother, but what she doesn't know and see can't hurt her… or me. I watch the raindrops slowly drip down from the large window on my right. I trace their wet trails as they fall, my finger weaving a clear path through the fogged glass. Soon, however, I get bored of watching the window fog up again, so I exhale against the window and it fogs up faster.

I hate the rain.

I want to go outside and play with some of the other kids around the castle. I want to run with Zephyr barking at my heels until Nan catches me and glares with her hands on her hips. I want to feel the fresh air on my face as I look at Highever from the castle towers. I want to nag Fergus to play with me, or to tell me a story, or teach me something fun. Well, I suppose I can nag him when it's raining, but something about it saps my energy. The rain makes me want to sleep.

At least with snow, I can play outside for a time. But I can't do anything when it rains! I'm stuck here inside and I'm forced to sit through boring lessons. I sigh and put my head face down in my arms. If I can't play, I might as well sleep.

I let the sound of the rain make me really sleepy, and soon enough I fall asleep.

"….excuse…"

Something taps my shoulder.

I shift, only half-awake and fall back asleep.

"Um, hello…" Something taps my shoulder again, waking me up.

"Hello, excuse me."

Irritably, I rise and rub my eyes. I clench my hands to make the blood flow again. I glare at whoever was tapping my shoulder and talking so much. That glare would have made some servants back down immediately, unless they were Nan… but then again, Nan wasn't a servant. And it didn't seem like this person was either.

She was too short.

"What?" I ask, still glaring at her. The girl, who looked kind of familiar, was looking at me curiously. She was also dressed in a light blue dress that looked to be of quality make. Definitely not a servant then.

"Are you one of the Couslands?"

I narrow my eyes. She woke me up just to ask me this? I moan and try to rub the sleepiness out of me. Maybe she'll go away if I ignore her.

"Because I think… well, I think we should be going." She continues speaking.

She was still here? I look at her again trying to remember who she was and why she was here. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm Anora. Anora Mac Tir." She points at herself. "You're Aedan Cousland, right?"

Anora Mac Tir? As in Loghain Mac Tir? Is this the daughter who was hiding behind him a few days ago?

"We really should be going." She speaks slower than she did before. What, she thinks I'm slow? "We're going to be late for History."

History? Ugh. Why is she asking me to go? Disturbing my sleep for History?

"Maybe you should go on ahead, then." I lick my lips. "I'll follow you later. I, uh, just need to get some things from my room."

She looks at me suspiciously. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. I wasn't actually going to get anything from my room. As soon as she's gone, I'll just sleep again then maybe when I wake up, the rain will be over.

"Really." I nod. "You should go on ahead. I wouldn't want you to be late just because of me." Since she was still looking a tiny bit suspicious, I gave her an innocent smile, putting a bit of extra effort in it. It almost always worked on Fergus and Nan, and sure it will work on someone I don't even know.

She smiles and I smile at her too. She nods and walks away off to where the lessons were usually held. I sigh in relief as soon as she was gone.

I was still smiling to myself as I climbed the stairs to my room. Let her sit through that boring lesson if she wants to. No need to drag me into it. Hah! I can't believe she fell for that!

Then I bump into someone. Someone wearing a soft dress with some lace on it. Someone with her hands on her hips and is probably glaring at me. Someone like… My mother.

I gulp and backpedal as fast as I can but my small legs couldn't beat her reach.

"And where do you think you're going, young man?"

"My room?" I try to wiggle free in vain. "I- I forgot something."

"Really? What did you forget?" Mother asks in a tone that said she knew I was lying and that if I didn't tell her the truth… even Dad was afraid of this voice.

I gulped. Think! Think! Uh, what did I forget? Um… I- I-… a quill? A piece of parchment? No. No. I'm not going to write anything down! I, uhh…

"Aedan Sarim Cousland." She sighs and let me go. I was too afraid to even think about trying to run. "What did I tell you about your lessons?

I look at my feet and pout. "Mother…" Not this again.

"What did I tell you about your lessons?" She repeats more sternly.

"That I should study because only a few people have the… the…"

"Opportunity." Mother offers.

"The opportunity to learn things. And that since the tutors are busy people, I shouldn't go away and hide from them. Even if I like playing instead. Since they are willing to… lend me their wisdom." I roll my eyes inwardly.

"Exactly." My mother puts her hand on my shoulder and crouches down to my eye level. "Look, I know it can be boring, but your father and I only want the best for you and your brother. You are going to use this information one day, Aedan. It might be hard to remember all of it now, but when you finally need the knowledge, it will all come back to you."

I bit my lip and look away.

She notices. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…" I sigh and take a deep breath. "Do we really even need to know when some man or woman in the past has died? I just don't see how I'm going to need that, Mother."

She chuckles. "Oh you."

I frown. I didn't think it was funny.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear. It's just that I remember thinking the same thing when I was your age." Her eyes were twinkling as she smiled at me. "But let me tell you a secret. I've learned that that's not the important part. The important part is what you've learned from the lesson. Like why they had to give up their lives. What went wrong? That is what you have to remember. Because one day, when things are really difficult, you can remember all those who went before you and faced the same things."

She touched my cheek. "You can learn from their mistakes, dear. You can change things for the better."

I can…

Mother stood up. "And now, you naughty boy. You've missed your lesson."

I fidget and try to hide my smile. She sighs and makes me promise not to skip anymore classes.

"I'll try not to, Mother." I can try… and then I remember something. "Mother? How did you find out I was going to my room?"

This time, she's the one who tries to hide her smile. "Little Anora told me. I guess she didn't exactly believe you."


	8. Chapter 8

**-RECKONING-**

**Chapter Eight**

**9:30 Dragon**

I sit down and take out the creaks in my neck, sighing in relief as the tension goes away. I slouch against the chair I was sitting on and let the heat of the fireplace warm me. By the doorway, my companions nod at each other before they split up. Leliana hums a tune as she walks to the next room. Alistair smiles at me as if saying, ' _crazy day, huh'_ then climbs up the stairs.

Morrigan follows but not before sending me a look. Her eyes travel slowly, gazing at my body. I squirm in my seat and her seductive smile becomes wider. She winks at me before finally climbing the stairs. Waiting for me in my room. In my room. All sorts of imagery flow through my mind before I catch myself. The little minx. I shake my head and smile at the fireplace.

The estate is quiet, save for the sound of crickets. The fireplace lights and heats up most of the hall but a few torches by the corners provide additional brightness. Cozy. The heat is making me drowsy. I can probably fall asleep here. I close my eyes. I'm sure Morrigan can wait for a little while. Relaxation is a little hard to come by right now and we both deserve it after this horribly stressful day.

Ugh. I don't want to go near Fort Drakon ever again. I've had enough nights spent on a cold floor and beatings from bored guards to last a lifetime. Thank the Maker we made it back to the estate without a hassle. This nice, quiet and cozy estate.

The sound of footsteps on the staircase snap me out of my idle reverie. Morrigan must be wondering what took me so long. I smile, planning of …ways to reduce her irritation. I stand up.

And the smirk on my face fades as I see the person walking towards me. It's not Morrigan.

"I am pleased to see that you are unharmed, Warden," Anora says, stopping a few feet away from me. Her face a polite and careful mask, betraying nothing.

I hide my slight disappointment and confusion in a respectful nod. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that she's still here, there is a throne at risk, after all.

"Thank you for not betraying my presence to Ser Cauthrien when we were at Howe's estate," She says after noting my silence. "I appreciate it."

"Of course." I cross my arms in front of me.

She frowns, apparently not pleased with this rather one-sided conversation. If only she would get to her point…

"It wouldn't have been much of a rescue if we had delivered you back to your father." I answer back but then a thought comes back to me. "If of course, everything you said was true and is to be believed."

She blinks in confusion and I stare impassively back at her. "What are you talking about?" She asks and takes a step forward. "You think I would ask to be locked up in a magically reinforced cell? With little food, even less freedom, and no power?"

"Please." I scoff. Anora always had a flair for dramatics. "Your father was Howe's overlord, he would have made sure you had an ample amount to eat. And you never had much freedom ever since your father came back from Ostagar. As for power, well…" I shrug. "It is also hard to believe that you would turn your back on your own father."

Anora rubs the bridge of her nose and sighs exasperatedly. "You have been travelling all over Ferelden for a year, Aed- Warden. You are not in a position to claim knowledge over what has happened in Denerim."

Oh is that so, your Majesty? I roll my eyes, letting her know what I think about what she said. She frowns at me again like an annoyed mother, like _my_ annoyed mother. I would have been in the mood for a good argument with Anora at another time, at any other time. But not now. I really don't want to ruin the peaceful mood that I had earlier.

"Then perhaps you can enlighten me, but…" I raise my hands up in a warding gesture. "Maybe another time for I am not in the mood to argue right now. The day has been too eventful. Goodnight, your Majesty." I nod, turn around and head for the stairs.

"Wait! Look I'm sorry." She grabs my arm before I reach the stairs and turns me around. She looks up at me with troubled eyes, very unlike the cool and composed Queen of Ferelden.

Then I realize that we are barely a foot apart and I stiffen. Immediately, I take a step back and lean against a wall by the staircase. "What is it that you're so intent on discussing?" I cough and look away as Anora lowers the hand that was on my arm.

She crosses her arms. "You're not exactly making this easy for me. I just… I just want to thank you. Thank you for saving me."

I frown. "First, you apologize. Now you say thank you?" I give her a wry smile. "Has someone taken the real Anora and stuffed a fake nicer one in her place, or has your stay in Howe's estate changed you so?"

"See what I mean? Yes, I just want to apologize and say thank you. Is that really so hard to believe?" She huffs. I don't reply and she sighs. "Look, it has been a long time. People change. Circumstances change."

Her words ring true. But they don't have the intended effect on me. Instead, they snap me out of my somewhat humorous mood, leaving only logic and suspicion. "Exactly." I nod and she looks at me in confusion once more, my tone not the one she was probably aiming for. "People change, you are correct. Circumstances change, also correct. However, our circumstances find us at opposing sides. 'Tis only right that I do not trust you."

"Do not trust me?" She repeats, incredulous. "Me? Is this about my confinement in Howe's estate? I told you already-"

"Yes you did. And I find a lot of things to be quite suspicious. Ser Cauthrien arriving just in time to arrest the Grey Wardens among other things." I look at her coolly. "Come to think of it, there was only one correct answer to that stalemate and you knew it. Had I told Cauthrien that you were with us, you could have sworn that _we_ were the ones abducting _you_."

Anora shakes her head. "But they would have taken me back to my father if you told them who I was!"

"And is that a bad thing?" I glower at her. "Because honestly? I find it quite hard to believe that your own father, who adores you greatly, would kill you." I scoff. "Did you somehow forget that we practically grew up together for a time?"

"No. No I didn't forget." She sighs and rubs her nose again. "He… won't kill me. I might have exaggerated on that part."

You think?

"But he might as well lock me up to prevent any more 'rebellions'. Besides, he possibly knew where I was and he didn't even _try_ to break me out." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "I didn't have much choice, Aedan. What was I supposed to do? Wait for Howe to throw me into his dungeons?"

A good explanation given everything. Although she could be lying… something she has always been far too good at. Knowing how manipulative she is, trusting her is a bad idea.

"I don't even know why I'm trying to explain myself to you when you won't believe anything I say." She must have seen the expression on my face. "Since you're so inclined to believe the worst when it comes to me."

I frown a bit, trying to see if she means something else by that statement. "I _can't_ trust you." I walk a few steps towards her. "What you say might be true, that you really are here with… good intentions. But you can also be lying, which, let's face it, is more likely than otherwise."

"Why- What do you even want me to say?" She hisses at me. "In fact, all of this sounds like you're just trying to spite me."

I pinch my nose and purse my lips. I don't even know what I want. I'm just rambling and tired and angry.

"Why can't you trust me?" Anora asks. I know that she's not asking for conjecture or circumstantial evidence. She's asking for the root of my distrust.

"Because I don't know who you are."

She stares at me, hurt and confused. She probably thinks that I should know her quite well with everything that we'd been through together. But that was a long time ago. "I don't know an Anora who would stand by and do nothing while her country burns. I don't know an Anora who would hide in her comfy palace while her father sends armies against people who dare rebel against his totalitarian rule. I don't know an Anora who ignores justice and rewards criminals." I grit my teeth. "I don't know you."

Her eyes narrow. "Is this about your family?"

"Yes. No. It's about everything." I run my hands through my hair quickly. I open and close my mouth a few times, too frustrated to say anything. Anora glares at me with her arms crossed. "My father died in front of me, do you know that?" I start to pace. "My mother chose to stay behind to protect him because he was stabbed in the back. He was unarmed when the bastards killed him, do you know that?" I force out a few breaths and bite my lower lip harshly.

I close my eyes as the images come back to haunt me as they do every night. _Owen and Oriana surrounded by their own blood, people screaming as Howe's soldiers bashed them to death with their shields, Ser Gilmore valiantly staying behind to defend the Hall with his last breath…_

"Aedan?"

"Did you even care?" I refuse to look at her. "You let Howe get away with everything! My parents are dead because of him. Oriana and Owen were gutted in their room by his men. Fergus is missing, most likely dead, and has no home to get to even if he's still alive. And all those people, even the servants and visiting nobles... dead because of him."

"Of course I cared!" She hisses back with clenched fists. "Once I found out, Howe was already the second most powerful man in Ferelden! With my father in command of Ferelden's remaining armies, I couldn't…" She sighed. "Without an army at my back or a noble with an army to help me, I couldn't do anything."

I draw myself to my full height. " _Or maybe_ you really didn't do anything because you knew your father planned to kill the only other Teryn in Ferelden. Then after that, goading the King into leading the vanguard, which would definitely get him killed. Not to mention poisoning the person with the next largest armies le-"

The smack of her hand against my cheek makes me stumble. "How dare you?!"

She raises her hand again but I catch it before she hits me. "Don't even think about it."

"Let me go!" She tries to wrench her arm free. "My father knew nothing about- about Howe's treachery. He would have gained nothing from your family's deaths! You have no right to accuse my father of such things!"

"Then why-"

"Enough!" Anora tries to yank her arm free from my grasp again but I tighten my hold. "I have had enough of your accusations, Aedan. Now _unhand me_!"

A crash makes us both look quickly to the side. Alistair and Zevran are standing awkwardly by the door. Zevran is holding two bottles of wine and a broken bottle of ale lies shattered on the floor. What are they doing here? Anora uses the distraction to her advantage and finally wrenches her arm free. She glares at me for a moment before climbing the stairs in a huff. I glare at her retreating back then I sigh and rub my face with my hands.

"Ah the sight of a beautiful woman's posterior storming away... truly sad." Zevran puts the bottles of wine on the table. "We didn't mean to intrude… although you probably guessed that already."

I remove my hands from my face and look at them.

"Is everything uh, okay?" Alistair asks as he stands by the table, rubbing the back of his neck.

I take a deep breath and rub my eyes. I shouldn't have told her I didn't trust her. I don't. But I shouldn't have said that. And blaming her and attacking her like that was very detrimental. Now she's going to see us as the enemy. Great job, o brave Warden. "Yeah, everything's fine."

"That was a stupid question. It is quite obvious that everything is not alright, yes?" Zevran says. Alistair glares at him and I stare at him blankly. The Crow shrugs and turns back to me. "Although, since you are here with us... do you want to drink?" He raises a bottle of wine. "Could help you keep your mind off the lovely Queen, eh?"

I scoff. Lovely Queen? Right. I walk over and take a swig from the bottle Zevran offered. It tastes good, hinting toward sweetness and cedar-wood with an abundance of smoke. Far too good. "Is this Arl Eamon's?"

"I probably figured he won't mind… We can uh, tell him tomorrow." Alistair looks down.

Yeah. Probably tomorrow. I smirk and I can feel the cloudiness thanks to the wine. I say goodnight and I climb up the stairs. Such a shame that Morrigan's probably asleep by now.

 **Author's Note:** A horribly talky chapter we've got here. What do you guys think?

 **P.S:** I read that wine description somewhere on . It sounded like a good description for wine, so I wrote it here too.


	9. Chapter 9

-RECKONING-

Chapter Nine

9:30 Dragon

Sharp pain emanating from my back snaps me awake. I grunt and shift in response to the offending object. The person beside me immediately removes their hand from my back and the pain starts to fade. I sigh and lay my head on the pillow again, with my arms crossed under it.

"Is something the matter?" Morrigan asks, putting her hand on the base of my spine instead. It doesn't hurt there. Come to think of it, it's quite odd that the wounds have only just started to hurt now. Did the adrenaline dull the pain yesterday?

"No." I lie, the pillow stifling some of my words. "My back must hurt from all the sleeping I've done on cold floors." I smirk. "Not used to soft beds like these anymore."

Morrigan doesn't reply. She moves her hand upwards and I do my best not to flinch when she touches a sore spot. Ah, she didn't believe me. "Get up and remove your shirt." She stands up with her hand on her hips.

"Is this for last night?" I stall but I smile at her, hoping my hesitation won't be obvious. She's not having any of it though and just glares at me harder. These women must really like ordering me around. Realizing that there's no chance of getting out of this one, I rise slowly and remove my shirt, wincing as the fabric touches a tender wound. Morrigan walks over to the other side of the bed to see my back and she gasps. Does it really look that bad?

"Who did this?" Her fingers tread my back lightly, sending me mixed signals of pain and pleasure.

"I don't know. I was unconscious for some of it, and blindfolded for the other." I made sure to hit that smug guard with his own torture device when I got out of Drakon.

"Those beasts." She mutters angrily. "Lie down on the bed again, face forward."

I oblige. "I didn't think you'd be so… affected. You've seen worse injuries on me before."

"Those injuries were made while you were fighting, not while you were bound and held captive." She scoffs and sits beside me. "If I'm going to kill anything for food, as I do when I hunt, I make sure that 'tis a quick and clean kill. There is no point in prolonging suffering. If they did this to get information, there are other, cleaner ways." She puts her hands on my back and a familiar tingling sensation makes me jerk a bit. She's healing me.

I smile and relax as her magic spreads. Her hands move in a circular motion, making me sleepy.

Something, a lingering fight-or-flight response, a forgotten nightmare, or a sense that something is wrong wakes me with a start. The sudden motion irritates my back wounds a little, but not as much as it would have if Morrigan hadn't healed me. I look around the room. No threats imminent. There's no one else inside. I roll onto my back and stretch. An extinguished candle lies on the nightstand, wax pooling on its dish. The pillows on the other side of the bed are arranged meticulously. Did Morrigan not use them? If the heavy blanket wasn't also ruffled on her side of the bed, I might have thought that she didn't sleep here at all. I remove the blanket and sit up, exposing my skin to the gloomy coolness of the room. The morning is cold, as is customary in Ferelden, further accentuated by the lack a lit fire.

Despite sleeping here for two days, only now do I have the time to admire it. Wooden carvings of mabari decorate the bed and walls. I step on a rug probably made of fennec fur or some other small animal's as I walk towards my pack. A similar rug lies on the other side of the bed. Two larger rugs cover the floor in the middle of the room and by the fireplace. Aside from a few Redcliffe tapestries, wooden furniture, and a couple of bookshelves, there is little else in the way of decoration. Even though, the room has an earthy charm and is somewhat grander than I expected. This must be a room reserved for high ranking nobles. Did Arl Eamon not get the memo? 'Tis a group I no longer belong to.

I rub my arms and torso to get some heat into them. Serves me right for standing around only in breeches. I grimace as I remove the things Alistair and I managed to scavenge from Fort Drakon from my pack. Most of the clothes I have are covered holes or tears, have been made into bandages, or are unsanitary. While the few clothes I have that are still in one piece are not appropriate for wear inside an estate.

I run my hands through my unruly hair in frustration. Maybe there is something in the closet here. I rummage through it, looking for something suitable to wear. I take out a green doublet, colored too brightly for my taste. Upon closer inspection of the doublet's shoulder and torso linings, I see an intricate lace pattern. Too frilly. I sigh and lay the doublet on the bed. Inside the closet lies a few tunics all too fancy for my liking. If it isn't covered in intricate lace patterns, it's too gaudy or embroidered in family crests that are inappropriate for me.

I stand up and frown, still half-naked. Then I realize that I'm looking for plain clothes in earthy, neutral tones which one will hardly find in a noble's house. Months of living on the streets and woods have affected me more than I realized. I shrug and rummage through the closet again, picking a white silk shirt, and dark brown pants.

I wince. More from the reluctance to wear such things again rather than from the pain in my back. My body moves mechanically as I put them on, my hands going through the complicated yet practiced motions involved in wearing such frilly clothes. I look at myself in the mirror and see Aedan Cousland, younger son of Teryn Bryce, not Aedan Cousland, the Warden. My chest tightens at the sight.

I do not like what I see.

I am not a noble anymore. These clothes do not suit me. These clothes are not for me. I am not a noble anymore. Grey Wardens do not hold titles.

I get the urge to tear the clothes off but pinch myself instead. I- I am being ridiculous. Simple clothes shouldn't have such an effect on me. Stop thinking about what happened. It's over. Done.

A dark blue vest that must have fallen while I was looking through the closet lies on the floor. I raise it up. Dark blue is… a Cousland color. No. 's just a vest. A thick leather vest that can stop an ill-aimed dagger or arrow. Just a vest. I bite my lip and put it on. Just a vest. Dark blue is also a Grey Warden color. Yes, Grey warden. The thought cheers me up and relieves some of the pressure on my chest.

The mirror still shows me an image of someone who doesn't exist anymore, an imposter. My hands are shaking. I vigorously rub them together, trying to force the shakiness out of them. Damn it. I throw my hands up. Being picky is unlike me. If I hate it so much then maybe I should find proper clothes elsewhere. To hell with this nonsense. I have a job to do.

No sooner than I have walked a few steps from my door, a dog barks from the room next to mine. I step closer to investigate, a knot forming in my stomach. The dog barks some more. A vase suddenly breaks. I rush towards the door and slam into it with my shoulder. My body tenses in preparation for conflict.

My mouth opens at the sight in front of me. Zephyr wags his tail, his posterior raised, playfully barking at the woman on the ground. It's Anora. Again. Oh, you have got to be kidding me.

"Maker!" An Orlesian accent cries out. Erlina, Anora's handmaiden, avoids me as she rushes through the door. "Your Majesty, are you okay?" She kneels over her mistress and helps her up. What in Thedas is Zephyr doing here?

"Warden!" Erlina snaps once Anora has stood up. I remove my hand that is still on the door and scratch the back of my neck. "Please restrain your hound!"

"I-I..." I shake out my hands and cough to get myself under control. "Zephyr. To me." The mabari looks at me innocently and whines.

"I will be alright, Erlina." Anora says, oddly enough, she doesn't look angry. Were they… playing? No. Not possible. "It wasn't Zephyr's fault. It was mine." She continues. I raise my eyebrows at this. "I will be fine." She repeats, dismissing Erlina.

The poor elf looks as helplessly confused as I must. Yet, she bows slightly and leaves.

"Uhh…" My mouth opens and closes. I should probably apologize for last night. Anora gives me an odd look, her gaze darting from my clothes to my face. I feebly attempt to loosen my collar. She then, steps forward and gives me a withering stare. I blink… I should really apologize. Her eyes narrow. She tilts her head.

Then I realize I am still blocking the door.

I step away immediately and she steps out, Zephyr following. She continues walking.

"An- Your Highness, wait." I step forward and she stops.

"I shall wait for you in the Arl's study, Warden. We have much to discuss." She motions for Zephyr to follow and resumes walking.

Traitorous dog.

I sigh and rub my temples. Maker, I think I'd rather go back to the Deep Roads.

9:16 Dragon

"What is the largest city in Thedas?"

"Is it in Nevarra?" I ask while twirling a quill in my fingers. "Um, Cumberland?"

Tutor Aldous smiles. "Cumberland is one of the largest cities in Thedas, true. But it isn't the largest."

"Minrathous, the capital of the Tevinter Imperium."

"Correct!" The tutor's eyes light up and I feel a little sorry for him. All this time he'd been stuck with me and Fergus. The boys who escape History every chance they got. "Lady Mac Tir seems to be studying diligently." He beamed at Anora, who basked in the attention she received, naturally. I roll my eyes. "Unlike a certain young lord who shall not be named." He frowns slightly at me. I scratch my neck.

"Well." Tutor Aldous claps his hands and folds his sleeves, leaving traces of ink on them. He then laid an unmarked map of Ferelden on the table in front of us. "Maybe we should move a little closer to home." He points to the Arling of Amaranthine. "Lord Cousland. Ruling house, sigil, and current ruler?"

"The Howes, Pawing bear over a white and yellow quarterly, Arl Rendon Howe."

"Very good, m'lord." Tutor Aldous points to an area north of the Brecilian Forest.

"Denerim? No. Dragon's Peak." I scratch my jaw. I know this. "The Sighards, A moon and five stars, aand... Bann Turly Sighard."

"Good. See, this isn't so bad." He smiles and I start to smile back until he smears ink in a circle around his mouth.

"Tutor Aldous…" Anora points to her own mouth, trying to get his attention.

"The both of you may eat later, young lady. After Lord Cousland answers a few more questions." Anora and I share a look, unsure if we were to laugh or help the tutor.

"Give me the five major Ferelden houses, in order."

"Shouldn't you already know this by heart?" Anora raises her eyebrows, after staring a bit more at the ink stains.

I glare at her. I don't even want to be here. Not when I could be outside playing or watching the soldiers. Unlike a know-it-all like her, I know what's really fun.

"Now, now. Give him a chance."

I stare sullenly at the unmarked map. "Theirin, Cousland." I turn the stare to Lady Candles & Parchment. "Howe." Her eyebrows arch. "Guerrin, and Bryland." She frowns. Now what kind of kid does that? She should be glaring. Not frowning.

Tutor Aldous coughs awkwardly as he looks at the two of us. "Although the Brylands are influential, Lord Cousland, their influence has waned with the rise of the Guerrins." He folds his arms. "And the Mac Tirs." He says with a wave of his hand towards Candles & Parchment. I roll my eyes inwardly. "As the teryn of Gwaren, Loghain Mac Tir holds an office equal to that of your father's. As the youngest of the noble houses, they have a lot to prove." She narrows her eyes at him, confused. "But I think they're up to the task." He claps his hands. "All right that's enough for the day. The two of you can go."

Finally! I stand up and gather my things. As soon as I step into the hall, Zephyr almost bowls me over as he greets me. Laughing, I pet his head and ruffle his face. I regret it a moment later when my hands encounter dog saliva.

"Zephyr!" Anora greets him beside me and the dog barks in delight. She's been here for two summers already and I still don't understand her. Loghain's daughter is nice to be with, definitely less irritating than Habren, even though she is a little bossy. She's smart and reads a lot; I often spot her in the library reading some book. But I think she prefers Zephyr's company over mine. Does she prefer the company of mabari and books over people her age? And how can she stand so much reading? The only exercise she must get is from playing with my mabari.

I must have been looking at her weirdly because her eyes narrow in my direction. "What?" She curtly asks with a tilt of her head.

"Nothing." I shrug. "I just… don't understand you."

She raises an eyebrow and gets this calculating look in her eyes. I squirm inwardly. That look makes me defensive. I do not like it. "So, I assume you're over that juvenile outburst?" She says after a pause.

Changing the subject… someone doesn't want to talk about herself.

"Yes." I say in a bored tone as I cross my arms. "I suppose I should have known better than to cross your family off the list of Ferelden's most powerful." Anora smirks. So predictable. "After all, there are other, better ways to get on your nerves." I smirk, referencing the time I put a crushed spider as a bookmark in her favorite book. She didn't speak to me for weeks afterward.

She is obviously not pleased and looks at me darkly. I laugh at the look on her face. "Have you checked your copy of In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar? You might find some…thing there." I smile evilly wiggling my fingers, as her eyes widen in fear.

She punches my shoulder. Hard. "Ow!" I grimace.

Anora points a finger at my face, furious. "Don't you dare-" She suddenly puts her pack to the ground and rummages through her stuff. I take a few steps back and Zephyr sits down, watching us. She doesn't have her copy with her though. It's in the library. She frantically looks at me, coming to the same conclusion as she can't find her book. A small part of me pities her for leading her on like this.

She stands immediately. "I swear, Aedan. If I find…" She says through gritted teeth. She huffs. "I am going to ruin that book you like so much."

I raise an eyebrow. Who does she think she's talking to? I'm not like her. "This is me you're talking to. I'm not a bookworm like you."

"Oh?" Anora blows a stand of hair that fell to her face. "A Meditation upon the Use of Blades?"

My smile fades. "What? Hey, hey, no. I was joking! Your book is fine! It's perfectly safe in the library!" I bite my lip.

"It should be." She purses her lips. Then, she gives me another weird look. "There is still some hope for you, Lord Cousland." She says with a lopsided smile. I frown at her, warily. "You are going to learn…"

I narrow my eyes. What the heck is she talking about?

Author's Note:Here it is! The ninth chapter. I'm sorry for taking so long to upload this since I was dealing with tons of schoolwork. Cheers to all the reviewers and followers out there. A great many thanks to my betas as well. Thanks guys! Couldn't have done this without you. :) Happy reading!

Also, in case you guys are curious, the book In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar was written by Brother Genetivi. Most of the Codex entries regarding history, places, some folklore, etc. across all three games came from that book. A Meditation upon the Use of Blades, on the other hand, was written by Swordmaster Massache de Jean-mien, and is required reading at the Academie des Chevaliers. Codex entries regarding soldier and/or warrior enemies in Inquisition mostly came from that book. The books just seemed to suit Anora's and Aedan's personalities so I thought that it fit them well.


End file.
